Kataang Kisses
by groverismyboy
Summary: Aang wants to be with Katara. He's just, well, shy, and only can in his dreams. When he finally kisses Katara, it seems like she's...confused.
1. Us, Kissing?

**This chap is in the episode-The Cave of Two Lovers. -Lesli**

"We're going to run out of light soon, aren't we?" Aang asked.

Aang and Katara we're separated from the group, with only one torch. They had been wandering for a while.

"I think so." Katara replied sadly.

"What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

Aang looked at her, remembering a few minute ago when Katara had suggested they kiss, and he had made a big mistake.

"_What if we…kissed?" Katara asked._

"_Us kissing?" Aang asked, slightly grossed out and slightly shocked._

"_Us, kissing." Said Katara. She wondered if Aang knew…what?_

_What is there to know?_

_That she felt…funny…around him, but she wasn't sure why or how._

"_Us," Aang repeated, dreamy. "Kissing…"_

_The possibilities swirled through his head._

"_Us, kissing." Said Katara, laughing almost. "What was I thinking?"_

_Aang fake laughed, pretending and lying, not wanting Katara to know…"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to kiss __**you."**_

Aang regretted his comment. If they kissed now…

He looked toward Katara, and vice versa. They moved closer and closer…

Suddenly there was a bright, bright, light…

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO SHORT!!!!!! SO DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Daydreams

**Sorry it's taken me forever to update, but…you're right, you're right, to many excuses, blah, blah, and blah. I get it. Whatevs. Here's chap. 2. - Lesli. PS-this takes place during the episode: Nightmares and Daydreams.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, Tokka would totally happen. Oh, well.**

"_Aang, staying up all night __**can't **__be good for you." Katara coaxed, trying to get Aang to take a nap._

"_Actually Katara," Aang insisted, "Staying up all night has given me some time to think. About what's important. Why I'm doing this. I'm doing to save the world, but more than that. I'm doing it for the people I love."_

_Aang moved closer to Katara._

I can't believe I'm doing this, _Thought Aang._ _But he had wanted to kiss Katara for so long._

_Aang thought about when he and Katara were stuck in the cave of two lovers, and they had kissed._

_Sort of. Not really. Kind of._

_This was all so confusing. The monks taught him spiritual enlightening and fighting, but nothing of love._

"_I'm doing it for you, Katara." He finally said, when they were closer. Their noses were practically touching._

"_Aang, what are you saying?" Katara asked, confused._

"_I'm saying…I love you."_

_Then, he leaned over, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Aang wished he could stay like this forever._

_They broke off. She smiled, put her arms around his neck, and they kissed again._

_They stayed that way a long time, until they finally broke off._

"_What are we doing?" asked Katara, still smiling._

"_What our hearts have been telling us to do for a long time." Aang replied. He swept Katara so they were leaning over, him holding her. "Baby, you're my forever girl." He closed his eyes._

He was puckering his lips, about kiss her when Katara said, "Uh, Aang? I was just saying you should take a nap?"

Aang's eyes flew open. He stared at his arms, holding air. He whirled around to discover Katara right behind him. The kiss had been a daydream.

"Oh-I-uh, guess I must've uh, slipped into a daydream." Aang replied nervously.

"What was your dream about?" Katara asked, curious.

"Uh…living…underwater." Aang said.

Katara's eyes lit up. "Sounds neat." She walked away.

"Whew." Aang muttered. If Katara knew his dream…

He knew it was stupid. She was a friend. A buddy. A pal. Nothing else. At least he tried to tell himself this.

He sighed. He'd never get to kiss Katara.

Or would he?


	3. Important Please Read

Hi. First off I would like to say that this is Lesli's older sister Jenny. There is something very important you should know.

Lesli is…dead.

She died in a car crash on May, 30, 2010. Up until now, none of us had remembered her fanfiction account and that all of you are wondering what happened. Now you know.

PLEASE don't send any messages. Please.

I'm putting this up in all her stories. Over the next few days I'm also posting any chapters she left on her computer.

You are still welcome to review her stories, but we would all appreciate not having any messages. I understand you might like to send your condolences, but we would like it if you didn't.

Thank you.


End file.
